


Manipulation

by Nevaeh



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, written as a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaeh/pseuds/Nevaeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post DBZ. When Gohan found Goten´s blog full of smut stories, there wasn´t much Goten could be embarrassed about anymore. So he tried to see how far he could go with his secret fantasies. It was... quite far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation

**Author's Note:**

> Request for Fuckyeahhdragonballzyaoi. Warnings: Incest, oral sex. Goten is ~25, Gohan is accordingly ~32 and of course married and everything. 
> 
> I also edited it slightly. Polished the writing up a bit and got rid of some errors. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, have fun!

_“You´re not even trying. You won´t get shit with that attitude.”_

_He looked him deep in his eyes. How was he not trying? He gave his all, but there was no way around it. With a deep breath, he took his whole length into his mouth, choking, deprived of air, but the satisfied look on his face was worth it all._

A shrill squeak was heard from his chair when Goten slowly leaned back. This wasn´t bad. Not at all. But somehow… He closed his laptop, annoyed at himself. It wouldn´t work. He thought he could write porn for practice, his first novel was already finished in his drawer, but maybe some advertisement on the net first… it could only help, but he just couldn´t focus on it! He rubbed his face, groaning. He should just get it over with. Write the damn thing, go to bed, dream of a great writing career.

 

… and then there was this other problem nagging on his mind. This damn, awful problem. Sometimes he just lied on his bed, imagining what would happen if anyone he knew read his blog. His brother maybe. If he would notice where the inspiration came from. Or how much manual work was connected to it.

 

Goten scoffed at the thought. Gohan would probably just be… disappointed. Disappointed that his perverted brother was writing smut instead of finally getting _a real job_. With a sigh, he opened the laptop again and continued writing. Self-pity wasn´t helping anyway.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

He got a text to come over. A text from his brother who just lived fucking next door. That meant something was seriously off. When he entered the house and saw Gohan sitting on the couch with a stern face he knew his suspicion had been correct.

 

“Hey, what´s up, you wanted to see me?” Goten tried to sound nonchalant.

 

“Yes.”

 

Huffing, Goten moved next to the couch. “Are you alone?”

 

“Videl is with Pan at her father´s. That´s why I asked you to come over.” Gohan shrugged, but he didn´t seem very relaxed at all. After he stared at Goten for a few seconds, he finally got the hint and sat down. Goten felt like a kid getting grounded. He almost laughed, but managed to suppress the urge.

 

Gohan raised one of his eyebrows. “Listen Goten, I know we haven´t been very supportive of your preferred career choice so far and I think I owe you an apology, but… this is unacceptable.”

 

Goten’s eyes narrowed.  “Excuse me? You´re sorry you were a complete asshole about it and now you apologize just to say that you should´ve put it nicely that I´m not allowed to do what I want FOR FUCK`S SAKE!” At least Gohan had the decency to look guilty.

 

“What? I wasn´t even finished, let me… I read your blog, and I don´t want my name connected to the filth you´re writing!”

 

Goten was speechless for a moment. Of all things… “You read my… how did you even find it?”

 

Gohan scoffed, “I´m the genius here. Not that it takes one, with that username. If you want to write then that´s your problem, but delete the blog.”

 

Goten leaned back, grinning slightly. He rubbed his arm, crossed his legs, looked at the table, waiting long enough to make Gohan hesitant in his demand.  “Fuck I will. That´s not my problem. And anyway…” He leaned closer to his brother, grinning wider. “You sure your name is the only thing you are thinking about? Not maybe, I don´t know, the guilt you felt when you could do nothing else other than grab your dick while reading gay porn?”

 

He was close enough to see his brother´s eyes move frantically. “Of course I´m sure. I wouldn´t feel guilt over that.” He didn´t sound like he was joking. Goten swallowed, but wasn´t swayed. “Well, I won´t judge you. Contrary to other people, I´m open to new ideas.” With that he got up, looking down at Gohan.

 

“I won´t delete it. You wanna know why? All of you being assholes wouldn´t be enough, I´m not that petty. I´m honest with myself and I know what I want and as long as I can´t have it, the blog stays exactly where it is.”

 

Gohan´s Adam´s apple moved as he swallowed hard. He probably missed the times when his little brother did what he was told to do. “And what is it?”

 

“What?”

 

Gohan shrugged lightly, sitting up straighter. “What you can´t have? Is there someone? Some… guy?”

 

Goten looked at Gohan for a while. Everything he wanted to say was racing through his mind, but he couldn´t say… he couldn´t say anything. Anything at all.  Gohan finally broke the silence. “You know that this isn´t an excuse for ruining my scientific career?”

 

Oh great, now it’s all about him again! _I can´t understand you anymore, little brother, where did time go, you used to listen to me, you changed_ , sure, he was the only one growing up. No one to blame but him!

 

“Gohan, I don´t care. I simply dn´t care. Do you even expect me to care?”

 

“I don’t know what to expect of you anymore. You are not…”

 

With that, Goten turned around and left. He didn´t want to listen a second longer. He stopped halfway home. A few steps was all it took to think about going back...going back and telling him everything he wanted to so fucking long, how _he_ shouldn´t be the one disappointed, how _he_ should support him, how _he_ should… should just… He stomped back, almost ripping the door off of its hinges.

 

“YOU are the fucking PROBLEM!”

 

Gohan looked at him with big eyes, already standing next to one of the bookshelves that lined the room.

 

“YOU are the problem, you shithead asshole. It´s all your fault, it´s all…” He stopped talking, pressing his hands against his eyes. What was he doing? This was just as useless as everything else.

 

“Goten, what is wrong?” Oh, he sounded _concerned._ That wouldn´t last long. Goten heard Gohan as he walked closer. Close enough to stand next to him. He finally let his hands fall down. It didn´t matter.

 

“I want to fuck you.” Goten raised his eyebrows. At least Gohan hadn´t kicked him out yet.

 

“That´s not funny. This wouldn´t even be funny if you were still a stupid teenager going through a phase, but you aren´t!” Gohan sounded angry, but he didn´t look like it at all. Irritated, Goten crossed his arms.

 

“Well, guess you´re wrong about that _big brother_. I have contemplated this long and hard and I came to the conclusion that I want to fuck you. That´s the problem. You being an asshole actually makes it worse.” _So much worse._ It was almost embarrassing.

 

Goten waited for a reaction. There was this little bit of hope he had, this tiny shred of something good happening for once. It was hopeful porn he wrote. Gohan must´ve noticed that at least, if he actually read them _._

 

Gohan finally sighed, patting Goten´s shoulder. “It makes me sad, Goten. I don’t know what I did to make you feel this way, but I´m sorry.”

 

Furiously, Goten pushed Gohan´s hand away. “Are you fucking KIDDING me? Do you think I´m just misguided or something? Do you think I´m not able to … comprehend my own thoughts? I may not be a genius, but I know what I´m feeling!”

 

“I didn´t say that.”

 

“You just as well could´ve.” Goten huffed, about to stomp out again, but a spontaneous thought made him stay. “You know what, Gohan, you are probably right. I mean, you are so much smarter than me. Of course you notice things I don´t. So… there is probably only one way to cure me of my misguided thoughts.”

 

Gohan looked doubtful. “And what would that be?”

 

Goten shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I could suck you and realize I´m not actually attracted to my brother, but to the thought of someone like my brother.” He gave Gohan a look through his lashes. He was sure he looked like a proper porn starlet.

 

“No.” Gohan looked so dismissive that the air around him felt colder.

 

“Come on now, Gohan, it´s just a blowjob. That´s not even cheating and I´m very good at it. Videl sure can´t suck cock like me. You read my stories, they are based on real life events.”

 

Gohan groaned, looking away. “God, thanks for that mental image!”

 

Laughing, Goten leaned somewhat closer. He didn´t feel particularly remorseful. “Please, after all you’ve done  to me, you could at least fulfill this one last request… You are the best, Gohan. You know you are. You can´t let your little brother suffer like this. You can´t, right?” He came even closer to Gohan. Gohan didn´t back off, but he squirmed some more. “I can´t, you are… I can´t, Goten, this isn´t…”

 

Goten grabbed Gohan´s belt, tugging lightly on it. “You don´t have to do anything, Gohan. Just stand still. It´s very easy.”

 

He got on his knees, fumbling with Gohan´s pants until he got them down. Gohan didn´t struggle, he just made some whimpering noises. Looks like he´s won. When Goten put his hands on the waistband of his brother´s underwear, he stopped. Gohan´s dick was so close, he could smell the slight arousal. But it was his brother of all people, he had to… make sure. “I´m doing this now. Are you okay with it? Gohan?”

 

Gohan looked decidedly somewhere else, his mouth a thin line. “Just do it before I change my mind. Do it!”

 

That sounded like a yes. With one swift motion he pulled Gohan´s underwear down, revealing his dick just as he had imagined. It was still limp, surrounded by thick black hair. Very straight black hair. Goten couldn´t hold back a small giggle.

 

“Do you trim that?”

 

No answer. When he looked up, Gohan was very sternly looking somewhere else.

 

“Alright then, no talking. Who´s your hairdresser though?” The instant slap over his head was probably deserved. Goten giggled, this was much more like his brother. He grabbed Gohan´s cock, slowly stroking it. Gohan gasped, his hands clenched to fists and slowly uncurled again. It caught Goten´s attention. So he wasn´t completely unfazed…

 

“You know, Gohan, how about a bet? If you can keep standing like a statue until I finish, I will instantly delete my blog when we´re done. How ´bout that?”  


“How about you shut up? If you do that all the time, I wonder how you ever get laid.”

 

Goten stroked a bit harder. A small moan escaped his brother. “Haha. Now don´t get sassy up there.” He slid his fingers through his brother´s pubic hair. He was always so neat, even that was neat, unbelievable. One lick over his penis was enough to make him shiver. Goten smiled, his nose pressed to his brother´s stomach, and then he finally took it in, slowly, letting it glide over his tongue until it hit the back of his throat, keeping it there for a second, enjoying it, tasting it, moving. Goten would´ve expected Gohan to be a sobbing heap on the floor by now, at least getting weak knees, but Gohan stayed still. Annoyed, Goten moved back, releasing his brother´s dick with an audible pop. He licked his lips, getting them slick before he went back to licking long lines along the sides of Gohan´s penis. He was quite big. Not as big as Goten had imagined, but still an incredible turn on. When his efforts finally paid off, and Gohan´s dick was hard, Goten looked up. Gohan was flushed, biting his lip, but still refusing to look down.

 

“Hey there, are you still alive? Or did I already kill you?”

 

Gohan exhaled shakily, but kept quiet. Fine.

 

“You are such an asshole. You know that I should have fun too, right? Okay fine, I´ll stick my fingers up your ass. Maybe you´ll talk then…”

 

“No you won´t!” Gohan stared at him, angry, until his eyes wandered down a bit more. “Doesn´t look as if you´re not having fun.”

 

Goten grinned widely, the angry look on his brother´s face was more amusing then he would´ve thought.

 

“Well... This is way better when we look at each other, you know?”

 

Gohan stared at him for a few seconds. The corner of the room seemed to be more impressive in the end. “Fine, whatever, at least _someone_ is enjoying himself…” With that Goten fumbled with his belt, getting one hand inside. It wasn´t comfortable, but it worked. He licked the underside of Gohan´s cock again, teasing his balls, waiting for him to finally cry out how much he wanted it, needed it… but he didn´t. Gohan wasn´t unfazed, not at all, not with the way his thighs had started to shiver and how uncomfortable the strain on his arms looked. Goten knew his brother wanted to grab his hair, do something, but he was obviously too stuck up to act. Sighing, Goten leaned back. This would take a while… his knees started to hurt, he was about to get a cramp in his hand and he feared he would fall over since he couldn´t keep his balance properly.

 

“What now? Can´t you just do it?” Gohan eyed him, a bit out of breath.

 

“Yeah. would you… sit down.” Goten waved his hand towards the couch. Gohan stood there, dumbfounded, slowly turning his head as if he was contemplating it.

 

“Gohan… move!” Goten punched him in the stomach, making his brother stumble backwards. He laughed, getting up slowly. His knees really did hurt. When Gohan caught himself, he stared angrily at Goten.

 

“You dick, I was just about to…”

 

Goten got nearer, quickly planting a small kiss on Gohan´s mouth. “Love you, too.” He pushed him down and grabbed a pillow, dropping it unceremoniously in front of Gohan. He tried to look especially innocent while he slowly kneeled down, fumbling Gohan´s pants off in the process. Gohan huffed, almost laughing. “Stop the act or I´ll finish myself.”

 

A smile tugged on Goten´s lips. He let his hands slowly travel down his body, grabbing his hard dick and sighing contentedly when he gave it a few strokes. “Would you think of me?” The knee only connected with his shoulder, but he was still seriously offended. “Okay okay, asshole. Quick and boring, as you wish.” He leaned down, sucking on the tip until the squirming started again, until Gohan couldn´t sit still anymore, until his hands rubbed over his thighs frantically. Taking a deep breath, Goten stuck his tongue out and swallowed the whole length. The trimmed hair tickled his nose and he felt the tip of his brother´s dick twitch in his throat. It was exhilarating. There was hardly a better feeling in the world and he knew that his brother was having the time of his life as well. He moved his head back, taking in some air and dove right back in, trying to swallow, making his throat move, making Gohan squirm even more. 

 

After a few thrusts, he slowly increased the speed, taking him in as deep as he could. He even stopped stroking his own dick. He couldn´t, he was too focused on the task, driving his brother crazy and not accidentally hurting himself. It didn´t take long for Gohan to try and control the movements, thrusting his hips upwards. When Goten didn´t let him, he grabbed his hair and started pushing to his liking. He had hoped his brother would finally enjoy it, but it was getting a bit too rough for him. Goten felt saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping in enormous amounts over his chin. He tried to cough but couldn´t. When he looked up, Gohan was finally looking at him, eyes half-lidded but determined, definitely not letting go. Goten tried to grab his brother´s hands, push them away, but Gohan didn´t let him. He barely let loose enough for Goten to spit out some saliva and get some air before he was pushed down again mercilessly. Goten could barely wrap his mind around it. Not in his wildest dreams had he expected his brother to be… like that. He couldn´t voice how he felt about this betrayal. The only thing he managed was some gurgling noise.

 

“What´s wrong, Goten, isn´t that what you wanted?” Gohan sounded so smug. It made Goten instantly want to rub it into everyone´s face, everyone who thought Gohan was such a perfectly nice person! He had proof it wasn´t like that at all. Goten leaned against his brother´s knees, still trying to get away, or at least getting some control over the pace again, but it wasn´t working. Gohan just slowed down as he got more violent. Goten hoped he was about to come, he couldn´t take this much longer!

 

How had he thought he could simultaneously get off as well… Gohan stopped for a moment, still inside his brother´s throat. Goten instantly started to struggle harder, knowing that his brother was about to come while he still deepthroated him. He could´ve asked at least! The more he struggled though, the fiercer Gohan´s grip on his hair got and when Goten thought he was finally free, Gohan came halfway down his throat. He let go, and Goten was glad, as he tried not to suffocate while coughing all the misplaced fluids out of his airways.

 

It took a while for both to stop panting. Goten was rather glad he survived it all. He had imagined a thousand ways this special moment could´ve gone. This was one of the few he hadn´t thought of. He gave the pillow a short glance. That was ruined now, he spit all the cum on it. Well. He didn´t care. When he looked up, Gohan had a serious look on his face again.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“Barely.” His voice sounded hoarse. Great.

 

“I hope you´re satisfied and I want you to know…” He leaned in closer. “I want you to know that no matter what you think of me, I still love you. I always will. You´re my little brother, and there is hardly anything I wouldn´t do for you.” He looked him up and down. Goten didn´t say anything. He just stared at him angrily. “I might have questioned your decisions, but in the end I will always support you. I hope you know that.”

 

Goten sat there for a while, silent. There was nothing to say. In the end, his brother had managed to make him feel guilty. _He would do anything, no matter how hard it was for him._ He got up, pulling his pants with him, and nodded.

 

“I´ll delete the blog. As promised.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Back in his room, Goten immediately turned on his laptop. He wasn´t exactly sure how he had to look at the situation. It didn´t feel like he had won anything. Though, with his blog gone… He opened the file with his finished novel. He could just as well polish this up and really start his writing career.

 

It took him a few minutes to realize. Maybe that has been Gohan´s plan after all. To punish him. In every way. And then help him. Asshole.

 

_Fin._


End file.
